Discussions
by GottaBeSneaky
Summary: Edward and Bella discuss whether on not he has a soul. Fluff! ExB, ends with a twist! Please review!


Discussions

"But why do you think so, Bella?" Edward asked his chin in his hand. We were sitting in Charlie's kitchen discussing the ever-present issue of whether or not vampires are capable of holding a soul. He was dead set against changing me and I could only think of one possible reason. He _still_ stubbornly believed that he didn't have a soul.

"Edward, I've told you this. _I_ believe you have a soul because you are far too good to go to hell, or purgatory, or whatever. You might think that you're a monster, but you're not. Here," I said, getting up and climbing the stairs. I went into my room, grabbing the dictionary sitting on my desk. I went back down to the kitchen where Edward was still sitting with a puzzled expression on his angelic face.

I sat down, opening the large book up to the "s" section.

Finding the word I was looking for, I read the definition aloud.

"The incorporeal essence of a person or living thing. _That_ is the definition of a soul. And to have an essence, you have to have an identity. And to me, an identity, is what makes _you_, you. Your personality, I guess. You have likes and dislikes. You have emotions. You have a family that you love. You have beliefs. All of these things are part of your personality. Your _identity_. So, if you have an identity, you have to have an essence. And if you have an essence, you have to have a soul. The incorporeal essence of a person or living thing: a soul. Right?" I finished, feeling triumphant. My logic was impenetrable.

"But technically, I'm not a living thing." He argued.

"But you are a person. Your identity proves that."

"Does it?" He asked, arching one perfect eyebrow.

"Yes. Otherwise, how are you _not _a person?" I countered.

And for once, Edward Cullen had nothing to say.

He searched my eyes for a long moment, and then he looked away.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… and as much as I don't want to admit it… You may have just changed my mind. Maybe I do have a soul…" He said, trailing off thoughtfully.

"Really?" I asked. "I convinced you?"

He paused.

"I believe so." He said, looking into my eyes again.

"So… if I changed your mind… there's no reason not to change me." I hinted.

"Maybe… but just because I have a soul, does that mean I have a guaranteed spot in heaven, or whatever it is after this life?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't you? You say that you're a murderer, but you only killed the bad ones. I mean, it's not your fault you're a vampire. And it's not Carlisle's either. He only made you a vampire so you could have a second shot at life." I raised my eyebrows, daring him to object at my choice of words. When he didn't, I continued. "Compare the situation to a human murderer, for instance. Let's say he's a serial killer, and said killer went to jail when he was 25 years old for killing a large number of people. He's sentenced to 50 years in prison. So, he serves his 50 years, and comes out of jail a 75 year old man who wouldn't hurt a fly. He changed drastically over those 50 years. He saw the error of his ways and turned his life around. So then, he dies a sweet, old, man who you never would have guessed used to be a cold blooded killer. Does he go to hell, for something that he deeply regrets, something that happened in his youth, something that happened fifty-some years before his death? Or does God forgive him, and let him come to heaven?"

Once again, he was at a loss for words.

"Fine," He said reluctantly. "You win."

"So… will you change me?" I asked again.

After a short pause he carefully said,

"Yes I will… but… would you mind a couple of conditions?"

Conditions?

"Like… what?" I asked.

"Well for one… you wait until graduation? For Charlie and Renee's sake?" He asked, searching my eyes, once again.

"Okay… I can agree to that one. Is there more?"

"Just one." He said. Then he reached into his pocket and drew something out that I couldn't see. He took my hand from across the table and placed a small black box in it. Then, he got up to stand in front of me, before sliding down onto one knee.

I gasped.

Oh, no.

He opened the box, revealing a beautiful, diamond engagement ring.

"Before I change you… _Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" _

_**So this is my second fan fiction, and I have a lot more that I need to post. It's probably one of my more… crappy ones. But, I will post those soon and you can decide for yourself! Please review!**_


End file.
